


What happened to the soul that you used to be?

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flarrow Femslash Week, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flarrow Femslash Week: Day 3 (Soulmates AU)<br/>Nyssara (Nyssa x Sara)</p><p>Title from Halsey’s “Ghost”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to the soul that you used to be?

Nyssa had never been one to believe in such foolish things as “soulmates”, especially when her soulmark was a canary. But then she met Ta-er al-Safar, whose name she picked was a translation of “The Canary”, but it could just be a coincidence, could it not?

Oh but then she realized that she was falling for the beautiful Ta-er al-Safar, she could tell by how her heart sped up when the blonde smiled at her at, how she couldn’t help but smile back at her.

And then Ta-er al-Safar showed Nyssa her soulmark, it was a red leaved tree with the Arabic word for “Demoness”. 

And for awhile, Nyssa was actually happy, she had her Canary at last. But then Malcolm Merlyn had three arrows put into her beloved, and the happiness and content feelings went away. All she could feel was want of revenge, a need to kill the one who took her Canary from her.

She seemed to live only for revenge, but she had accepted that her Canary was gone. That she would never feel the happiness and content that she did when she had her Canary.

But then Ta-er al-Safar’s sister burst in, carrying Ta-er al-Safar’s body, demanding that her sister be revived by the dreaded Lazurus pit.

Nyssa had tried to tell Laurel not to, that it would be too dangerous. But Laurel heard none of her words. Nyssa could do nothing but watch as her beloved was lowered into the Lazurus pit. And she could do nothing when her Canary sprang from the pit, oh but the blank look in Ta-er al-Safar’s eyes looked nothing like her Canary.

And even now that Ta-er al-Safar was alive, she still felt nothing but sadness and pain, and some part of her, deep down, wished that Sara had just stayed dead, because what she felt now was worse than anything she had ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. Like the fic? Tell me about it! Hate me for my angst? Tell me about it! ^_^


End file.
